Nox's Legacy
by mellra
Summary: Nox, nearing the end of his life, realized that he would die with nothing good to leave behind, despite his best intentions. So using his remaining power, the Xelor mage looked through the multiverse till he found what he was looking for. Then he found a small boy with odd whisker marks...Challenge Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Yo! So this is happening again for two challenges. I don't own jack, or anything else for that matter. Last year, I found a spectacular French anime by the name of Wakfu. It ran for two seasons with 26 episodes per season, and it had an amazing plot and great list of characters. Unfortunately, it's only in French for now but a movement has been made by Kickstarter (Google it~!). In the meantime, you can see a subbed version on AniLinkz, and I'd highly recommend checking it out if you haven't! So anyway, the series had a superbly designed villain by the name of Nox for season 1. What made him so great was the fact that not only was he a time mage that could do amazing attacks, but he also had a sad backstory, which makes him a villain most can sympathize for.

**(Spoilers Ahead!)**

At the end of the season, Nox had been defeated by the main character and had went to the gravesites of his family (who had been dead for 200 years and was the reason he did all the messed up things he did) to die. But my thought was this for a Naruto/Wakfu crossover. I saw Nox's death as a waste honestly. I mean, he spends the last 200 years gathering his powers and making all these grand schemes for him to be able to go back in time to not only save his family, but also to erase all the evil he did. Instead, he was only able to go back 20 minutes and everything fell apart in the end. So in this challenge, I plan on giving him a bit of a lasting legacy. The main idea behind this challenge is this:

Before Nox's time runs out, he realises that everything he's done up until this point, all that he's become, was all for nothing. Wanting to at least leave some sort of positive legacy behind, he uses his time/space powers to look for a worthy successor to learn his techniques without giving into madness and despare like he did. He comes across a young (around 5 years old) Naruto and decides to teach him all the skills he'd learned as a Xelor to the lonely boy, noticing he's a pure sole like Yugo and most likely won't abuse his powers.

Erecting a time barrier around the two, where the span of a single second in the real world would seem like a year, Nox introduces himself to Naruto and tells him his story. Naruto feels sympathy for the former villain, knowing what it feels like to want a family, and agrees to take on Nox's legacy. Nox trains Naruto in everything he knows (stop time, slow time, teleport, building spy drones, energy blasts) and they discover chakra in Naruto's world is the same as wakfu in Nox's. When their training is complete, Nox, knowing his time has come, leaves Naruto his sword and mask as well as warning Naruto not to make the same mistakes he made before going back to his world to die. Naruto, dressed in a new outfit (like Nox's in the first episode except the cloths are orange and his head's not wrapped in bandages to allow his hair to stick out) sets out to become the greatest ninja/Xelor mage ever!

As for pairings I personally favor Naru/Hina but that's up to you. Also, Naruto will only wear his mask when he prepares for battle or just to mess with people (like Kakashi). Naruto in this universe will be strong but not overpowered because a) he's still young and b) he doesn't have the Eliacube to power himself. I think Naruto and Kyuubi/Kurama should become friends early on but again that's up to you. Naruto's personality will be similar to canon's except when he battles, then he becomes more sarcastic and calculative like Nox does. I don't really plan on having any other Wakfu character's appearing besides Nox at the beginning except for maybe a few references (Nox has told/shown his experiences with Naruto so he'll know of the other Wakfu characters besides never seeing them).

Again, this is a **challenge **people. So if anyone's interested in doing this, please let me know via review or PM. Enjoy!

**(Somewhere in the World of Twelve)**

Noximilien Coxen, more commonly known as Nox, gave a tired, sad sigh as he stared at the grave of his family. The masked, centuries old time mage was weary and beaten, his bandaged body dirty and bruised, with his metallic facemask having cracks running along its surface.

He'd failed. After over 200 years of work, he'd failed his family. 'Again,' he thought bitterly. It was just like when he found the Eliacube all those centuries ago, when he was just a normal clockmaker. Nox had been enthralled by the power the strange cube possessed, and he'd neglected being the loving family man that he was in order to study it and unlock its secrets. It became too late to stop after he found out that his family had died when they left for his wife's family when they couldn't take his deteriorating sanity any more. Nox was devastated when he found that his family, like so many others, was drowned by a severe flood.

In his desperation to bring them back, the clockmaker's mind snapped and he started to imagine the Eliacube speaking to him, saying the way to bring them back was to turn back time, and that he could do so if he supplied the cube with enough of the world's energy, known as wakfu. Gathering his strength, the now dubbed Nox gathered his strength.

Over the decades, Nox had become one of the most powerful Xelor time mages to ever exist. He had an entire army at his disposal, and had many powerful machines and weapons. As time passed, Nox committed greater atrocities in the World of Twelve in his quest to gather enough wakfu. But still, he didn't stop. After all, if he succeeded, all of the evil he did would be undone when he went back in time. However, everything changed 12 years ago, when he ran into the dragon, Grougaloragran.

Never in his life had Nox seen a being with so much wakfu. However, the dragon escaped his clutches and for years he hunted him. It was then that he ran into Yugo the Eliatrope and his group of friends. Through many conflicts between the two groups, eventually the fight came to a final showdown between Nox and Yugo. Nox used all the power that he possessed, yet the Eliatrope persevered. In the end, the Xelor mage activated the cube to accomplish his mission…but it failed. Over two centuries of work, collecting wakfu from most of the planet, and he was only able to rewind time by 20 minutes. It was then he learned the bitter truth. The Eliacube wasn't speaking to him, it was just his desperate, broken mind telling him what he wanted to hear.

Nox lost hope, and was ready to welcome the angry mob that gathered to end his retched life. However, Yugo took mercy on him, letting him go. Now he found himself in front of his family's grave, a shadow of his former self. The time mage knew his time was up; he'd spent far too much energy in the battle and had taken too much damage to go on. Now, after 200 years of cheating death through his power, it was all over. Nox had only a few days at best before his remaining strength gave out, and he'd cease to be among the living. At first he thought that maybe this would be his way of reuniting with his family, but he dismissed it.

'If my family saw me now…' Nox thought with a chuckle. It wasn't his normal insane giggle, but a tired, defeated laugh. Honestly, if he did see his family as he was now, Nox doubted they'd welcome him with open arms. After all the evil he'd done in their name would forever stain his hands, the deeds permanently written in time.

'Will I even leave anything good behind?' the former clockmaker couldn't help but wonder. With an icy pit in his stomach, Nox realized that nothing he did would have a positive legacy. Everything associated with him would only be linked to the pain he caused. Nox sank to his hands and knees in grief, tears pouring out from under his mask.

'Don't give up dad!' a distant voice seemed to echo in his mind, causing Nox's head to snap up in shock.

"Who's there?" he demanded as he looked around the area.

'I know you can do great things, Milien,' this time it was a woman's voice.

"I-I know that voice," Nox stuttered out as he continued to look desperately around him, yet no one was there. 'My family…' Nox thought, recognizing the echoes of the past.

Suddenly, a new look of strength seemed to seep into Nox's blue-lensed eyes as he slammed a bandaged fist into the ground. "No!" the former villain shouted out as he got to his feet. "I refuse to just lie down and do nothing! Even if I never see my family again, I will do something that they can look on with pride!"

Gathering his remaining strength, Nox summoned his remaining spy drones to him. Over the years, Nox had made a countless number of the insect like robots, both to collect wakfu and to keep his eye on all events. A century ago, he'd spread the robots out not only throughout the World of Twelve, but other worlds as well. Being a Xelor mage granted him access to the secrets of space and time, and he'd used that to spread out his drones to other worlds in the hopes that if this world lacked the wakfu to accomplish his goal, he'd have other worlds he could turn to. Now though, Nox was looking at all of them not for wakfu, but to find something or someone that he could leave a legacy with that wasn't doused in bloodshed.

Countless worlds filtered through his vision, one after another. After nearly a day of this though, an image suddenly caught his interest. It was nowhere in the World of Twelve, instead it seemed to be a world with a distinct oriental feel to it, yet with other cultures thrown into the mix. Nox noted that it seemed to have the most wakfu after their world, if not even a bit more. That wasn't what caught his attention though; instead it was the figure his drones showed him. The figure was a boy, about five or six years of age, sitting alone on a park swing with a forlorn look upon his face. The boy had spiky blond hair that seemed to go in all directions, crystal clear blue eyes, and three whisker like birthmarks on both his cheeks.

There were three things that made the boy stand out to Noximilien. The first was that he almost looked like Yugo in a way, except his eyes were glazed over in sadness where Yugo's had both childish wonder and a fierce determination. The second was that the wakfu that radiated off of the boy's body was easily larger than Nox's own when it was at its peak. The third though, was that look of absolute sadness and bitterness that no child should ever have on their face. It made Nox's long thought frozen heart to ache at the sight, memories of his own children plaguing his thoughts.

"Here we are," Nox muttered to himself as he stared at the boy. If taught properly, Nox felt that the boy would become a true force to be reckoned with. Also, he couldn't help but sympathize with the boy, because it looked like he had no one else as well. With his guidance, Nox felt he could actually mold the boy into a powerful force for good. Steeling his resolve, Nox used some of his remaining power to transport himself through the fabric of space and time, until he found himself standing right in front of the boy. The child looked up with a start and gave a startled yelp as the strange looking man suddenly appeared out of seemingly thin air.

**(Elemental Nations: Naruto's POV)**

Naruto tried to relax his pounding heart as he took in the man before him. He was tall, and was covered head to foot in old bandages that looked torn and dirty. On his face was a blank metal mask that had two blue, glowing eyeholes staring at him intently. Around the man's waist was the shredded remnants of some type of pants or robes.

Honestly, Naruto had no idea what was going on. It had been another day of fruitlessly trying to make friends at the park, but either the kids themselves or their parents would shoo him away. While no one ever physically harmed the boy, their cold demeanor and biting words hurt more than fists ever could. 'Nobody wants you,' was a phrase no child should ever hear, yet Naruto hears it almost daily. If it wasn't for a few kind people like Old Man Hokage and the Ichiraku's, Naruto might have been driven insane by the suffocating loneliness he suffered. The day was nearly over and he'd decided to sit on the swings for the rest of the evening, sadly watching loving families pick up their children and departing from the area. Suddenly, a large flash of blue light filled the area in front of him and this strange man appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha-?" Naruto started to ask before the man moved his hands into an odd shape, similar to the hand signs the whiskered blond had seen the local ninja's use, and a pulse of energy seemed to spread out from the man. Naruto blinked as he felt the energy wash over him, feeling similar to static electricity. It was then that he noticed something was off in the area after that wave. Since it was nearing fall, the leaves had already started to drop from the trees. However, they now hung motionlessly in the air as if to defy gravity.

Looking further, Naruto noticed some other odd occurrences. The birds that had been flying overhead seem to hover above, never moving. Also some of the kids who were still in the area stood frozen in place, doing random activities. Either he was cracking up, or everyone else was…

"I momentarily stopped time so we could talk," a voice from in front of him stated, causing Naruto's head to snap back into attention at the stranger in front of him. Those lamp-like blue orbs still stared at him intently. All of a sudden though, the man's demeanor seemed to relax and he said in a flippant tone, "Ah! Where are my manners? My name is Nox, little boy. What's your name?" he finished with a slightly disturbing giggle.

Feeling extremely uncomfortable about the now named Nox, Naruto's first instinct was to run away as fast as he could. However, something seemed to prevent him from doing so. Whether it was because Naruto knew running would be pointless from the clearly powerful man in front of him, or that Naruto could sense that this man was a lonely soul like himself and wished to help him, or it could have been the fact that Naruto was desperate for attention, and any little bit of conversation helps. Hesitantly, Naruto introduced himself, "M-my n-name is Naruto U-Uzumaki."

Despite the blank mask, Naruto was _sure _Nox was smirking at him. "Well Naruto U-Uzumaki, I've got a proposition for you…"

**AN: **I'd go longer, but then the challenge chapter would go more into full length story mode, and I'm not doing any more full length stories…_yet_. Sr. Year of college is upon me, and I've found myself overburdened with school work. So, my updates will be sporadic at best. Just a warning to my beloved fans. This doesn't mean a hiatus or anything! It's just I'm going to be a little off and on for a while with the stories. For now, I'm going to do one more challenge fic then move on to Kid Kyubi. Again, this is a **challenge **people, so if you're interested in doing it, please let me know via Review or PM. Also, to those who liked this idea, please check out Raja-Ulat's amazing, yet sadly up for adoption story, Naruto: Shushunin. I'd be more than happy if someone got the idea to do that story again as well! Till next time!


	2. Notice

**Notice: Please Read, Important!**

Hello all my loyal readers! While I'm working on the latest chapter on 'Return of the Awakened' I thought I'd do this little notice for all my challenge stories out there. Despite my best efforts to explain that these works are challenges, a good deal of the reviews I get are people asking me to continue these stories. Now don't get me wrong, no one would want to see these stories done more than me but the fact remains is that as of now I have 6 ongoing stories to write. Now while I could do more, the update time between each story would grow more and more distant, and honestly I do not want to do that to you loyal readers. The reason that I write these challenges is to get my ideas out there in the hopes that another author is willing and/or able to make another of my ideas come true. In fact the only reason that the first 6 are ongoing stories is due to the fact that I had a really good idea for the plots and I also didn't really think to post challenges as one-shot stories at the time. If a time comes where one of the stories is completed, I may consider taking up one of the challenges myself. As it is now though, these challenges are all one-shots and will not be continued further than the initial chapter.

While some of these challenges have multiple chapters, this is due to the fact that I've had more than one idea under the challenges category, and have posted them as a series of one-shots instead of a continuous story. I hope this removes some confusion. Also, if anyone wishes to see all my works, including the stories that got adopted and are now going strong, please check out my community that I posted recently. Who knows, you might find one of the stories you wanted continued on their some day! Again, these stories are challenges people so if you or if you think a friend of yours would be interested in doing the story, please let me know either by **PM **or **Reviewing**. Me and the other readers would greatly appreciate it!

The list of my ongoing stories is as follows: **Chimera Luffy, Kid Kyubi, Naruto and Tora, Jealous Fox, Return of the Awakened, and Yellow Flash Blue Blur. **All other works are one-shot challenges, with more to follow shortly. I hope this clears things up, and that you all have a Merry Christmas!


End file.
